Sai x reader Random Shinobi love
by Kawaiimafokushi
Summary: Your called Rei and are from the Suna. you go to konoha with your sensei Temari for a vacation and stay at Naruto's house. you get drunk and lets say that stuff happens... XD *note* This is my frist fanfic. I hope that it's okay R and R


The chirping of birds fills my ears as my eyes flutter open. I get out of bed and stretch lazily. The Suna's heat makes the place generally more relaxed. I grin childishly as I put on my normal training clothes which consist of a shirt with fishnet arms, some golden pants and my normal shoes. I walk out of my room and into the kitchen where my mother, ignoring me as always is making breakfast. I look at myself in the mirror and see that my long light brown hair is all shaggy. I smile and keep it that way as I fix my forehead protector. I walk out of the door and go to the stables where we keep our lamas. I open the small door where Yuki is kept and I let her out of the small stable before saddling her up. "Ohio Yuki!" I giggle as my yokai yawns lazily and stretches out her white wings. The black hexagonal dots that flank her pelt make her look like a Dalmatian. "Come on it's a new day." I say while mounting her back. Her fur shines in the morning sunlight. I take her reins and lead her into a full-fledged fly. We soon get to Gaara Temari and Kankuro's house and I lead Yuki down into a nosedive. We land quietly at the front door. Temari opens the door only clad in a long t shirt and some short shorts. "Let me get changed." Temari yawns tiredly. I nod and wait for about five minutes. She comes out again dressed in her usual outfit. "Where to now Sensei?" I ask

"For breakfast." Temari says hungrily. She jumps on Yuki's back and we fly to our usual café. When there, we walk to our usual spot but then, we see a flash of brown and red to reveal Gaara and Matsuri sitting in our spot. Our eyes twitch in anger and we walk to a table full of loud drunken people. I sigh and call for a waitress to take our order. I order pancakes and Temari orders cereal. Suddenly, one of the drunkards grabs my arm and pulls me toward them. Their breath stinks of alcohol. I grab the man's arm and bend it sharply behind his back. "Don't touch me." I say bluntly while eating pancakes with my free arm. I hear his arm quietly crack and I smile grimly. "You got that buddy?" I say while adding more pressure onto his arm. It cracks louder this time. The man nods with tears brimming in his eyes. "Good boy." I say patronisingly while letting go of his arm. Temari looks at me smiling and we both finish our breakfast in peace. We pay at the counter and leave the cafe. "Where to now sensei?" I ask while climbing on Yuki's back

"To the forest." She says while jumping on the back of Yuki. We set of in the skies once more.

CHAPTER 2:

I look around at my surroundings confused. "So what now sensei?" I ask

"I am teaching you the art of Tessenjutsu am I not?" She says. I nod quietly. "So I'm going to get you a tessen of your own." Temari adds. I grin like a child who has just seen a toy that they like.

"But why are we in the forest?" I ask confused.

"Because I need to meet a friend." She says quietly while leaning back on Yuki. I brush her fur lovingly. Soon after, A boy about a year older than me comes Into range. He is about five foot two, he is wearing a green flak jacket, some black pants and the standard black shinobi sandals. He also has a forehead protector of Konoha. Temari straightens up and runs toward the boy. She kisses him full on the lips. Her face is tinted a bright pink at and she has a slapstick grin on her face. I go back to grooming Yuki envious that Temari doesn't have a demon stuck inside of her and that she can be loved by others . "Rei." Temari states. I snap out of my thoughts and turn to face them both.

"Hai sensei." I reply.

"This is Shikamaru a very close friend of mine and number one lazy ass." Temari says laughing slightly. "I see that the troublesome woman is your sensei." Shikamaru says tired.

"Well she's more of a close friend then a sensei." I say bluntly.

"So shall we go shopping for this tessen?" Temari asks trying to change the subject. We all nod and climb on Yuki's back and become airborne once again. About five minutes later, We land in front of the huge weaponry store. The front window is crammed with weapons from kunai to katanas. Yuki flies onto the roof of a house and I get a glimpse of her lazing about in the sun. We walk to the back to soon come across tonnes of tessen each with a different design. I pick out one which is black and has flames as the "Stars" on the huge war fan. "Pick it up and swing it." Temari instructs. I nod and pick up the giant fan. I give it a strong swing. The cool air encircles us. "hey Mio. How much for this one?" Temari asks the shop assistant.

"It's on the house." The girl called Mio smiles.

"Thanks." We both chorus before exiting the store. "So what now?" I ask while calling for Yuki to come down. Soon after, Yuki softly lands in front of us. "You ready for this?" Temari asks. I nod excited. "I am taking you on a vacation mission to Konoha with me." She says happily. My eyes light up and I jump onto Temari hugging her. "Oh thank you so much Sensei." I smile. Temari grins but then pulls a straight face. "But you will be staying with my good friend Naruto and his flatmate Hinata." Shikamaru adds. I still smile.

"Ok." I chime. The two smile and look back at me.

"Go pack and meet us at the city gates in an hour." Temari instructs. I nod ,jump on Yuki's back and fly home

CHAPTER THREE:

I know a really short chapter but yeah it's just preparation for the mission

I throw clothes underwear and even a swimsuit for the mission. I estimated we would be there for at least a month so I packed everything. I even pack Yuki's grooming kit. Before I leave, I leave a note for my mum and brother saying I have gone on a mission.

I strap my tessen on my back along with my backpack and climb on Yuki's back once more leading to the gates. There I see Temari and Shikamaru kissing again. I clear my throat loudly and ignore Monoku's death list that is repeating in my head. "Let's go. I say while grabbing Yuki's reigns and leading her into a walk.

CHAPTER 4:

We arrive at the city hidden in the leaves when the sun is setting. I see a boy with short chocolate brown hair sitting on a huge white dog nin arguing with another boy. The boy who's sitting on the dog has fair skin while the guy that he is arguing with is completely pale and has ink black hair that is flat on his head. My eyes scroll down to the pale boy's stomach. It's well toned and muscular. 'HE HAS ABS!" Monoku screams in my mind. I blush lightly as his black eyes meet mine. I ride toward them both ignoring Monoku's wolf whistles and howls of approval. Shikamaru and Temari follow in pursuit. "Hey bro how's it going?" The boy with brown hair asks Shikamaru.

"Good." Shikamaru replies dryly probably too tired to even speak too much. The brown haired boy looks at me in joy. "I knew I wasn't the only handler in the land!" He grins while riding up to me. He only came up to Yuki's neck when riding his dog. He slides off of his great white dog and waits for me. I climb off of Yuki and walk up to him. "I'm Kiba Inzuka Konoha's top dog handler." He says with pride. "And this is Akamaru." He says gesturing to his dog. I let him sniff my hand. Akamaru licks my hand. I giggle. "I'm Rei Neon. Top wolf handler of Suna." I say grandly shaking Kiba's hand. He walks to Yuki and lets her sniff his hand. Her tail wags as he strokes her gently. I stroke Akamaru gently and he lets out a bark of approval. The other boy walks up to Kiba and looks at him confused. "What is this emotion that your portraying with your wolfish grin?" The boy asks Kiba confused.

"It's happiness Sai." Kiba replies slowly as if he were stupid.

"Ah." Sai says blankly staring at me. "I'm Sai." He says smiling "And you are?"

"Rei Neon." I reply smiling.

"Beautiful name." He says before vanishing. My cheeks tint pink before walking up to Kiba and asking him for directions to Naruto's house. Kiba insists that he should take me. I take up the offer and say goodbye to Temari and Shikamaru. We ride our respective animals. Nightfall came fast and soon, the darkness of night has appeared. "He's hot and a gentlemen. date him." Monoku states looking over to the direction of Kiba. "You know Sai really likes you." Kiba states smiling. I look at him blushing slightly. "Why?" I ask

"Because he smiled properly when he saw you not his fake smile and he complimented you." Kiba states before dismounting Akamaru. We arrive at a block of flats. I dismount Yuki and run up the stairs with Kiba. We get to the door soon after. Kiba knocks on the door. "Who is it?" A female voice asks. "Kiba." He answers. The door opens to reveal a girl who has raven hair and lavender eyes with no pupil. She looks a year older than me and is wearing a purple jumper, Some black pants and some black shinobi sandals. "You must be Rei." She smiles lightly. I smile back. She seems really kind. "Come on in." She says while guiding me inside and we both say bye and thanks to Kiba. Yuki walks in too. Hinata smiles when she sees the yokai and strokes her fur gently. "Would you like some Tea?" Hinata asks shyly. I decline politely and she starts to prepare ramen. I help her with the cooking and we chat. "So who's Naruto?" I ask. Hinata blushes heavily

"Ummm…" Hinata says only to be cut off buy a masculine voice.

"I am." I turn around to see a boy about one year older than me. He has spiky blonde hair, tanned skin and light blue eyes. "I am Naruto Uzumaki and I will be hokage someday." He says grinning. I smile at him. "W-welcome home Naruto kun." Hinata stutters. He looks at her and hugs her tightly. Her entire face turns bright red. "So you are Rei." Naruto says smiling. I nod.

"I can smell the nine tails." Monoku says. I nod in my mind.

"Are you a jinkurinchi?" He asks. I slowly nods. He beams. "So am I!" He smiles. I laugh.

"So do I sleep on the Futon?" I ask while unfolding it completely. Naruto scratches the back of his head. "Well Sai sleeps there but I guess you can sleep with him?" Naruto asks. I nod. Suddenly, Sai bursts through the door holding a bottle of sake in his hand. "ooh can I have some?" I ask excited. Sai nods and drinks the sake straight from the bottle. 'You wanna play it like that huh?" I say in my mind smiling as I take the sake bottle from his hands and taking one big gulp of the warm alcohol. "Here Hinata have some." I say while giving the bottle to Hinata. Surprisingly, She drinks the Sake and a lot of it. Naruto leans toward her and takes the bottle. He takes a large sip of the beverage too.

CHAPTER 5 (third person.)

Is this fanfic good? R and R please J

Anyway onto the chapter:

Naruto, Rei, Hinata and Sai all sat in a circle rambling on about random things. It was obvious that they were all completely wasted. Hinata giggles at everything that Naruto says and has even kissed him a few times. Rei is sitting on Sai's lap bouncing up and down like a five year old, Sai is holding Rei and smiling pervertedly while Naruto was singing a shanty about flying whale (Yes you heard me people a flying whale). As Naruto carries on singing about the flying whale, The radio plays a Miley Cyrus song. Hinata and Rei get up and start dancing and singing along to the grungy song that is playing. A few minutes later, the song ends and the two boys are playing truth or dare. "Alright alright Sai. Truth or dare bro" Naruto says in a very slurred voice.

"Dare." Sai says his voice equally as slurred. Naruto laughs and then he comes up with a dare.

"Okok. Sai I dare you to dry hump Rei." Naruto says. They both burst out in hysterical laughter and Sai walks over to Rei and gently guides her onto the floor. "What are you doing to me Sai?" Rei coos . He soon starts to dry hump her "Hinata go and get the video camera." Naruto says. Hinata retrieves the video camera and starts recording. "This is going on YouTube. " Naruto says slurred while Rei is trying to wriggle free. She soon does and ends up laughing like a maniac. "You pervert dog!" Rei laughs and slaps Sai hard on the back. "Ok then Naruto Truth or dare?" Sai asks laughing.

"Do you think I'm a pussy? Dare of course." Naruto shouts.

"Ok. I dare you to pull your boxers down and keep it like that for the rest of the night." Sai laughs cockily. Naruto nods and pulls his boxers down. Hinata squeals and turns red. "Guys." Hinata says with her voice seriously slurred. "I think. I think we should call it a night." Everyone nods . Hinata goes into Naruto's room with Naruto. Rei wolf whistles at the pair and strips down to her underwear before climbing under the sheets with Sai.

Chapter 6: (REI POV)

The morning sunlight hits my face as my eyes flutter open. I look at Yuki who is asleep in Hinata's room. I try to sit up but no avail. I lift the sheet off of my torso to see Sai's arm draped over my waist

'OH SHIT.' I scream in my head waking Monoku up.

"WHAT!?" Monoku asks obviously pissed at the fact of being woken. She looks through my eyes to see the situation. "Oh shit!" She says while smiling lightly.

"Did I do anything?" I ask in my mind.

"No pup. I'm not effected by alcohol." She says "and I clearly remember you sleeping peacefully." I sigh In relief. Soon after, I hear a loud eek from Naruto's room. I put on a long t shirt and some shorts. My head pounds a little but apart from that I feel normal. I pad over to Naruto's room and open the door to reveal Hinata, her face beet red, in her underwear trying to get out of Naruto's iron grip and his boxers are down to his knees. I try and contain myself from laughing but no avail. I burst out hysterically laughing at Hinata and Naruto. Naruto wakes up and his eyes widen as he looks down his body. I laugh even harder and even more hysterical and drop to the floor and start rolling around laughing like a maniac. Still laughing heavily, I look at the pair and see Naruto has tripped over his boxers and has fallen on the floor. I laugh even harder and even louder still rolling around on the floor therefore waking Sai up. He gets out of bed and wonders why he's in his boxers. I find the look on his face hilarious and carry on laughing. He looks at me puzzled and I almost black out from laughing so much Sai holds me bridal style and kisses me passionately. "I love you Rei." Sai coos In my ear. I pull him down for another sweet kiss and after I help Hinata and Naruto with getting free. It is a silent breakfast and Sai and I blow kisses over the table while Naruto and Hinata are blushing heavily

FIN?

do you think I should stop it there or carry on? thanks for reading! :)


End file.
